prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
James Neilan
James Neilan is a minor character first introduced in Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. He is portrayed by Charles Carpenter. Series |-|Season 5= How the 'A' Stole Christmas James spots The Liars and approaches them. He informs them that he is handling Mona’s affairs and that she had instructed him to deliver a letter to Hanna a month after Mona's demise. He hands Hanna the letter and walks away. To Plea or Not to Plea In his office, James sits across from Ezra and tells him that before he considers franchising, he should open a second location in the Rosewood area, “that way you can oversee it, build up the brand”. When Ezra says that it makes sense to do that first, James tells him that if the second location is successful, franchising would be the next step. Asking whether Ezra has specific questions about how his firm structures their deals, James listens as Ezra tells him no, but he does have a few questions about Mona Vanderwaal. As Ezra asks James to confirm that Mona was a client of his, James wonders why Ezra is asking, to which Ezra says that he’s wondering why Mona hired him to deliver a package in the event of her death. Ezra adds that James is not an estate lawyer, and when James asks what this meeting is really about, Ezra questions if Mona hired him, or if someone paid him to lie and say that she did. Saying that they’re done, James stands, and it’s then that Ezra comments that an innocent girl is accused of murder and he thinks that the person who really hired James killed Mona, and if James just tells him who that is, James will save someone’s life. Moving to his door, James tells Ezra he should leave before he calls security, to which Ezra tells James that he can tell him or he can tell the police. James, while on the phone, rushes from his office and getting into his car, he drives off. Driving down a gravel road, James waits for a large double gate to open before driving in. On the phone, James tells the person on the other end that he’s going into the house now, “what’s the combination”. In the house, James opens the safe and after placing a gun on the floor next to him, he begins to move some documents into a duffle bag. Hearing a noise, James grabs the gun, and walking over to the window, he peers out. Walking out of the house, James locks the door before making his way to his car. As he’s getting in, he hears a noise, and turning around with the gun in hand and a flashlight turned on, he walks over to the bushes. In his car, James leaves the residence. Appearances (2/140) *How the 'A' Stole Christmas *To Plea or Not to Plea Trivia * He shares a second name with Lisa Cochran-Neilan, one of the producers for the show. * His license plate is HJ9-3561 Gallery Neilan-513.jpg Neilan-5221.jpg Neilan-5223.jpg Neilan-5224.jpg Neilan-5225.jpg Neilan-5222.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Season 5